totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Food Fright
Food Fright is the fourth episode of Total Drama All-Stars. Synopsis The contestants face a challenge that involves filling their stomachs and surviving their way through a nightmarish obstacle course without throwing up. A new villain tries to form an alliance while discovering a former enemy is truly trying to patch things up. Meanwhile, someone copes with his new hero status and at the same time, recognizes someone's voice from their past. While a gamer appears to win the challenge, a shocking revelation due to fearful necessity ends up making him forfeit the challenge for his team, which leads to his elimination. Plot Chef rudely awakens the Villainous Vultures by giving them their breakfast: gruel. Scott is shown to enjoy it, due to his upbringing in farm life, and heads over to the girl's cabin to get more. He meets with new teammate Courtney, who gladly tells him to take as much as he wants. After he leaves, Courtney considers forming an alliance with him, concluding that now that she is with the villains, she could use an ally. Meanwhile, at the spa hotel, the Heroic Hamsters are giving Duncan a welcome party. Duncan however does not approve of their gesture, believing that they are building him up to betray him later. Despite this, he admits to eating the cake and states, "It was like eating the happiest day of his life". Sierra tries to take a picture of their new member, only to discover that her phone has been destroyed. A flashback reveals that Mike's evil personality, is the culprit. Distraught about the loss of her top five hundred Cody photos, Sam tries to cheer Sierra up by telling her to picture Cody in her mind. Sierra does so, and sees each of her teammates with Cody's head. In the confessional, Duncan wonders how his girlfriend is doing back on his former team. Gwen is then shown crying in the confessional, as she tells the audience that she is miserable and only came back for another season to make amends with Courtney, only to fail at her every attempt to apologize. An eavesdropping Courtney is stunned by this confession but is still uncertain about her sincerity. Chris gathers the teams, and introduces a foul-smelling Cameron back from exile. During his trip to Boney Island, Cameron made a bear urinate on him to allow him to explore the island without being harmed by the wildlife. Following his explanation, Chris gives the first of the day's challenge. Both teams have been supplied a giant stack of pancakes. Each contestant must eat as much as they can in a minute's time, powering through hidden surprises such as animals, bombs, and mousetraps. Then, with full stomachs, they must make their way through an obstacle course from last season without vomiting, or they will be eliminated. The task is made even harder when Scott jeers at Chris that it is easy, causing the host to add an extra obstacle: the Salad Spinner (which he has never tested). Courtney scolds Scott for his comment but receives a flirty response in return. Alejandro and Sierra are the first to represent their teams. Sierra eats what she thinks is blueberries, and Chris remarks that he finds it weird that she calls fish eyes "blueberries". Upon hearing this, Sierra vomits and is eliminated. While Cameron replaces her, Alejandro completes the course, managing to swallow his puke at the end. Scott is next, but his stomach becomes upset due to eating too much of the gruel for breakfast. Cameron performs badly as his light weight means he is more affected by the obstacles, and is kicked further by the boot and hurtles past the Salad Spinner. He lands on the tree and is repetitively hurt as he is knocked against the branches, especially when he lands in a bird's nest and is pecked by the birds. Despite skipping the Salad Spinner, Chris counts this as completing the course (as he enjoyed the pain inflicted upon Cameron), much to Heather's annoyance. Duncan is up next as Scott walks slowly. His weight makes the obstacle course malfunction, but he still manages to get through the course. Courtney argues with Heather about her refusal to go next, but she is spared when Gwen decides to go next. Courtney is worried that Gwen might leave a trap for her, but Heather points out, Gwen is too busy dealing with her own traps, as crabs jump out from the pancakes and attack Gwen. She runs the course with a green look on her face, evidently trying not to puke. She catches up to Duncan on the spinning log who is concerned for her, but Gwen is unable to hold it in any longer and pukes on Duncan before falling off the course. Duncan, on the other hand, completes it successfully. Mike and Courtney are up next, but a dynamite booby trap explodes on Mike, sending him directly to the Salad Spinner. After exiting it, his evil personality takes over and sabotages the contraption by turning the settings to the extreme. This causes the machine to move at a very high speed, flinging Courtney into a tree. As Alejandro mocks the Hamsters, Sam feels insulted and tags Zoey out so he can end the challenge himself. Chris allows it, under the condition that the Vultures do the same. Alejandro replaces Heather, and the two boys race to clear their pancakes. Duncan is rooting for Sam from afar, but remembering his former status as a villain, denies it. Mike reassures him that "it's okay to be a team player". However, upon listening to Mike's voice, Duncan realizes that he sounds familiar and believes that he may have met Mike somewhere before. Although Sam finishes first, he is too tired to move. However, Alejandro continues to insult him calling him a "Game Child", however, this angers Sam and causes him to "power up". Alejandro is taken by surprise when Sam catches up and grabs onto him before they're both kicked into the Salad Spinner. After both try to hold back their puke, Sam manages to exit first, however, Alejandro grabs onto his pants before he touches the ground. Unfortunately for him, a bee stings Alejandro on his "sexy cheek", causing him to let go of Sam and give the Hamsters another victory. At the campfire ceremony, Chris makes several shocking announcements. Firstly, Gwen did not injure Courtney in any way for the entire episode, to which Courtney replies that the day isn't over yet. He then reveals that the Heroes did not complete the challenge. Having reviewed footage, the host requests Sam to turn out his pockets. When he does, small pancake pieces fall out, and he explains that he saved them in case he had to go back to Boney Island. Since the Hamsters fail to finish the pancakes, Chris declares the Vultures the actual winner of the challenge. Scott then volunteers to go on exile, believing that he can find the idol like last season. Sam is voted off and takes the Flush of Shame. Halfway through, however, he gets stuck and Chef has to use a plunger to unclog him, annoying Chris as he tries to sign off. Exclusive Clip At the other end of the Flush of Shame, Sam finds himself inside a sewer system and sees two snapping turtles. Suffering from video game withdrawal again, Sam sees everything around him as an 8-bit video game-style world. Not realizing the difference, in reality, Sam plays along by jumping over the turtles and then goes down a pipe. Category:Total Drama All-Stars Category:Episodes